I Told Belgium What You Saaaaaid!
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: What happens when the Doctor TARDISes into a U.N. meeting. Companion story to "Two Minutes To Belgium". One shot.


_For clarification: If you have read the other fanfiction I have written, this story happens later in Arthur's time line, but earlier in the Doctor's time line. Meaning that when Arthur met the Doctor after the incident with the Slitheen, it was the first time that he had met the Doctor, but it was the second time that the Doctor had met Arthur. (Let me know if this is confusing. Lol)_

Arthur hated U.N. meetings.

It wasn't the gathering of nations. It also wasn't the fact that they were all together, cramped in the same room. It also, of course, had nothing to do with how noisy they all were. It had nothing to do with the fact that Alfred was always talking in his ear. It also had nothing to do with the fact that at least one member would dissolve into cooking food in the middle of the meeting. It had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that no one ever listened, and had no affiliation with the fact that the room was always oppressively warm, despite it being November. Nope, not at all. Ever.

Francis was babbling on about alcohol with Ivan and few other countries. A migraine was threatening to spring to life, so he went to the restroom and took a couple of painkillers. He stared into the mirror and sighed. Back to the ruckus, he supposed.

It was at that precise moment that Arthur heard the sound of the universe.

It was quiet at first, a whisper, then quickly crescendoed into a loud noise, one that he recognized all too well. "Doctor."

He threw open the restroom door and rushed down the hall, only to hear shouts coming from the meeting room. He burst through the door and found a big blue box, the Doctor, a woman that Arthur had never seen before, and the entire U.N. conglomeration staring in awe and confusion, with Alfred's gun pointed at the Doctor's chest.

"Doctor! Alfred, put the gun down." Arthur ran in and reached for the contraption. In a moment of intense confusion, the Doctor had managed to disarm Alfred without much trouble. Instead...

"...It's a banana," Roderich observed.

"Food! I'm starving!" Peter jumped up from his chair. Although he wasn't officially recognized as a country yet, Arthur had taken a bit of pity on his younger brother and let him attend this meeting on a promise that he be silent and only observe. Sealand grabbed the banana and began eating happily.

"Where are we?" The woman that stood next to the Doctor looked about.

"It looks like a meeting room," he replied, looking over the people present, who were all still staring at him. Alfred's stare, however, was less disbelief and more of a "you-are-so-awesome-teach-me-the-banana-trick" stare.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, ignoring the rest of the group.

"How d'you know my name?" The Doctor looked at Arthur with curiosity.

"There is a far more pressing matter here," Roderich interrupted. "We are in the middle of a very important meeting, and-"

"He just, like, appeared in the middle of the room! That's totally more important than our meeting," Feliks shot Roderich a glare.

"It is unwise to delay a meeting that is for the benefit of the world... He is just one man," Kiku responded quietly.

"Hold on, hold on." Arthur rubbed his temples. The painkillers weren't working fast enough. "Doctor, I repeat my question. What are you doing here?"

"And I'll repeat mine! How do you know my name?" The Doctor looked around again, and his eyes lingered on Yao. He shivered, then looked away.

"Hey, what was that for, aru?" Yao, who was offended at this point, marched up to the Doctor, wok in hand, raised threateningly.

The Doctor took several steps away from him. "Sorry, don't get too close." Immortal beings would always mess with a Time Lord's head.

"Oi! What d'you think you're doin'? Threatening people with cooking utensils, give me that!" The woman grabbed the wok and yanked it out of Yao's hands. Yao furrowed his eyebrows and tried to grab it back. In seconds, they were in an all out tug of war over the wok.

"This... is all your fault." Arthur sighed, looking at the Doctor.

"What? I didn't do anything! Donna, let go of the wok." He snatched it away and handed it to Arthur, who passed it on to Germany, from whom Feliciano took it and began admiring the shiny surface.

"So, yet I reiterate, how do you know me?" The Doctor eyed Arthur.

"You don't recognize me?" Arthur asked, trying to quiet down the rest of the group, who were all talking quite loudly at this point. "I've met you before, Doctor. How is it that you... Oh." It had suddenly occurred to him that, since the TARDIS was also a time machine, this may be the first time that the Doctor had ever seen him. "You haven't... met me yet. At least, not in your own time line."

"Now that's interesting. Someone else I've met twice!" The Doctor's mouth split into a grin. "Now then, introductions!" The room was suddenly quiet, as if everyone had enough curiosity to want to know who this person was. "I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Donna. Who are all of you?"

The group reluctantly went around the room and introduced themselves by both proper name and country. Alfred began a tangent that ended up being muffled by Korea's interruption, which was claiming that he had indeed invented the big blue box that was standing in the middle of their conference room. Yao made a point to retrieve his wok and a few of the female nations were whispering and gossiping about the attractiveness of their visitor. Arthur took a few moments to explain to everyone who exactly the Doctor was, ignoring everyone's skepticism when he stated that the man was, in fact, an alien from the future.

"I've heard of you all before, this is great!" The Doctor ran around the room, shaking the hand of everyone there, even Yao, who was still slightly put off when the man walked away from him.

Sealand, who was finishing his banana, looked at the Doctor with intense curiosity. "If you're an alien from the future, does that mean you know what's going to happen to us?"

The Doctor gave the boy a smile, "I sure do! Who are you then?"

"I'm Sealand. I haven't been recognized as a formal country yet, but-"

"Oh, Sealand! I've been to your planet, beautiful place, though I have to say I don't much enjoy the cyanide swamps. Too many giant crocodiles."

"I get to be a whole planet?!" His eyes were wide with excitement and astonishment. Being a whole planet was more than he could have ever imagined.

"Yes you do, and it's a good planet, not too far away from this solar system, in fact. About-"

"If you don't mind Doctor," Arthur interrupted. "Why are you here?" He would have to give Sealand a talk later about not getting a big head about this.

"Oh, we were just flying about, trying to see where we would end up. Apparently this conference room is where it's at. What is this anyway, the U.N.?"

"That is correct," Roderich was sitting in his chair, gently tapping out a rhythm on the table. "Though we're missing a few members, this is the U.N."

"Brilliant! Everyone working together to build a better tomorrow, now that's a good cause."

"So... They're people, but they're also countries?" Donna was looking around at each of them. "I've seen stranger things," she said, with a bit of an attitude.

It was then that a female in uniform with short, cropped hair rushed into the room. "Sorry! I know I'm late, it was an accident." She rushed to her seat, everyone greeting her as Belgium, then stopped short upon seeing the Doctor and the TARDIS behind him.

"...Arthur. Is that...?"

"Uh, actually, um... That is to say..." Arthur was trying to send the Doctor a signal to get the hell out while he could, but neither he nor Donna were paying attention.

The woman narrowed her eyes, then marched right up to the Doctor, looking him square in the eye with her fists on her hips. "You have something to say to me?"

The Doctor looked utterly confused and turned his gaze to Arthur for answers. The Englishman coughed. "I, uh... sort of told Belgium what you said."

"What I said? What did I say?"

"Vash!" Belgium turned around and abruptly snatched the Swiss man's shotgun away from him.

"Oh, well I think that's enough for this visit Donna, I think we'll be going, it was very nice meeting you all, can't wait to do it again, goodbye!" And they shoved open the door to the TARDIS before Belgium could take proper aim at the Doctor's head.

"Doctor!" Arthur yelled after him. "No popping in around Christmas this year! I mean it!"

The Doctor yelled something back, but the sound of the TARDIS overrode the noise. The machine began to fade and Vash was trying very hard to wrestle his gun away from Belgium, who was putting up one hell of a fight. She dropped it once the machine had disappeared and sat grumpily in her seat.

Arthur rubbed his temples. That migraine was threatening to come in at full force. "I believe... This meeting is adjourned for now. Everyone come back tomorrow." He sighed.

Roderich approached Arthur after most of the members had left. "Arthur, what did you mean about Christmas?"

"He's popped in for a Christmas visit before. Scared the life out of my maid."

"But... If he hadn't met you before today, doesn't that mean that you just gave him that exact idea?"

Arthur stopped walking, blinked once, and his head fell in defeat. "Today... is officially a bad day."


End file.
